Mentalist Episode Tag: Ring Around the Rosie, 4x4
by Donnamour1969
Summary: Jane and Lisbon enjoy a slightly mad, post-case tea party.  Fluff and drabble. Friendship fic. Rated T for mild language. Spoilers, 4x4.  No copyright infringment intended.


A/N: I don't know about you, but I love the new boss, Luther Wainright. It was nice that Jane seemed to like him too. That scene at the end with him and Jane and the psychopathy test was priceless. Looking forward to more of their working together. Lots of great moments in this one. Another stellar episode from the writers this new season!

This tag is a bit of fluff to the point of drabble, but I thought it would be fun to show how conversations between friends are frequently about nothing. Hope you like this!

**Mentalist Episode Tag: "Ring Around the Rosie," 4x4**

The "tea to go" turned into a "tea to sit", (as it frequently did) and Jane sat comfortably across from Lisbon at the break room table, each working on a second cup. As tired as they both were, it made them feel even more exhausted contemplating the drive back to a lonely home. For the moment, they were content to enjoy the company and the tea.

"So Cho tells me you did an awful Texas accent to suss out Tibbs's intentions," Lisbon said conversationally. "Come on then, let's hear it."

"Awful?" Jane protested, feigning deep offense. He looked at her suddenly in a distinctly affected way, though affected by what Lisbon couldn't quite tell.

"You don't just _speak_ Texan, little lady, you _live_ Texan," he twanged, while tipping an imaginary cowboy hat.

She laughed full out, from her belly, grateful she hadn't had tea in her mouth when he'd spoken, because it certainly would have shot out her nose if she had.

"That is the worst accent I've ever heard. I can't believe Tibbs didn't see right through it and shoot you for insulting the entire state of Texas."

"Now, Lisbon, it wasn't that bad." But he had a hard time keeping a straight face while her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Trust, me, it was bad."

"I suppose before I attempt it again, I'll watch a few more Tommy Lee Jones movies."

She chuckled and they lapsed into a companionable silence.

Then, from out of the blue, Jane said: "According to our new boss, I'm a psychopath."

Lisbon raised an amused eyebrow. "You said yourself he was sharp."

"True," he conceded. "He's very perceptive in spite of his youth. And pretty well on the money with his assessment of me."

He took a sip of tea. Lisbon could tell he was slightly taken aback by that characterization, and maybe even a touch upset by it.

"Hey," she said, her hand going to his where it rested on the table.

"Sure, you have some traits of a psychopath, but if I recall that test from my criminal psychology classes, you possess some of the most important components psychopaths are supposedly missing—empathy and emotion, to start. You have those characteristics in spades—I've seen them myself, on more than one occasion. Not to mention the fact that you not only take responsibility for your actions, in one distinct instance you've taken on way more than your fair share."

Of course, she meant his deep-seated guilt about Red John killing his family because of his own actions.

He glanced down at their hands, then looked into her eyes gratefully. "Thanks, Lisbon," he said softly.

"Besides," she continued, attempting to lighten the mood again, "with a profile like yours, you could very easily run for public office."

He grinned. "You know, I've always thought I'd make a good president. Tough on crime, low tolerance for bullshit, a willingness to buck the system..."

"President Jane," Lisbon said in mock awe. "I'd vote for you—except I think you'd better alter your platform on bullshit. While you might not tolerate it, you certainly have no problem doling it out."

His smile widened, but he didn't disagree with her. He reached for the teapot and was surprised to find it nearly empty and lukewarm even in the tea cozy (his use of which always made Lisbon smile).

Jane sighed. "Guess that's the end of the tea."

Lisbon stifled a yawn. "Now, I really must go home. Morning is going to come very early tomorrow, thanks to you and your late-night tea party."

"Meh, you were a willing participant, little Alice."

They both stood to take their cups and the tea pot to the sink. "I suppose that makes you the Mad Hatter then, considering Wainright's recent evaluation," she teased, taking Jane's dishes and rinsing them for him. She caught him glancing longingly at his couch through the glass of the bullpen, stifling a little yawn of his own.

"Or maybe you're the Dormouse," she amended dryly.

"Sorry, Lisbon, but I have a very important date…with my couch."

"You're not staying here all night, are you? What if the new boss doesn't like that?"

"I'll just attribute it to my psychopathic ways," he told her. "Hey, I can use that excuse for all kinds of behavioral foibles."

"Ha. I'd love to see how far that gets you. Now, that's an office pool I'd like to get in on, on the ground floor."

She put their dishes in the drainer and wiped her wet hands on a paper towel, smiling tiredly at her companion. "Good night, Jane. Thanks for the tea."

"And thank you for the sympathy, Lisbon. See you in the morning."

She nodded and dragged herself down the hall to pick up her belongings from her office. As she stood waiting for the ancient elevator, Jane's soft singing drifted down the hall.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you're at…"

For all his _behavioral foibles, _as he called them, Lisbon liked that he was a touch on the mad side. It always made coming to work exceedingly interesting.

A/N: I know, I know-this was pretty pointless and silly. I hope you had fun anyway. See you next week!

Oh, and I am working on the next chapter of "Red Lace." It's been an exceedingly busy week, but I should have the next chapter up this weekend.


End file.
